


New times

by cional



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because most of us are already thinking about 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New times

New times

 

  
    The F1 championship farewell party is being performed in an ordinary house facade, but inside there is a sound and light discoshow.

    Since his arrival, Kimi has not stopped thinking about having made the podium in his farewell, returning to a budget team which could buy him all the vodka in the world -good idea, he's in!- and having a short time off. Sebastian is by his side bragging about some wins in a world championship issue, who cares really.

He's fond of the guy but it's fact that Kid's not cool and has made so many tributes or references that it's already getting boring.

Kimi's own mother, who is fond of Seb only hearing Button's name or Webber's, she chuckles and reddens. Vettel, she can not even pronounce it well. A weary Kimi looks into the crowd and leaves the small group; he is going to talk to someone -that's so unlike him-, his new partner at Ferrari. Sebastian follows.  
  


    Alonso is leaning on the sill of the window.

 

'I hope you are as well as you looks, it has merit to have finished the race. No podium thought.' Sebastian steps forward to speak.

'It was nothing, but you know how they insist that we take care at all time.' Says Alonso looking only to Kimi.

'He he do not mention it' says Kimi, with his double vodka and a half smile.

'Just like good old times, huh, Fernando?' Smiles widely Seb. 'Kimi returns to Ferrari, I won again.'

'If this were the good old days, I would have won.' Kindly points out.

'For the new times then um recovering something from the um past!' Boost the cheerful German with a bright smile.

'For all it, then.' Fernando raises his cup without drinking while Kimi drinks all in once, glass empty, he leans and whispers something in his teammate's ear and leaves the goblet on the sill of the window. 'Enjoy the party. See you next year.'

Sebastian stares at Alonso and leans as they go away, maybe fearing the old-new times recover old relationships.

(end)


End file.
